


The Knight And The Grocer

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval AU: The Durins are Lord of Erebor and Bilbo, who live in this town, working as merchant, constantly bumps into Sir Thorin of the Oakenshield. </p><p>Inspired by the AU by oakenbranch (http://oakenbranch.tumblr.com/post/96796477691/medieval-au-where-thorin-is-a-handsome-royal) though Bilbo is no poet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thank all of you already for reading, giving kudos and commenting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters and places

people of Erebor

Bilbo Baggins - merchant of Erebor

Sir Thorin of the Oakenshield - son of Lord Thráin and knight of Erebor, brother of Sir Frerin and Mistress Dís, uncle to Fili and Kili

Sir Frerin - son of Thráin and knight of Erebor, brother of Sir Thorin and Mistress Dís, uncle to Fili and Kili

Mistress Dís - daughter of Thráin and mother to Kili and Fili and wife to Sir Vili, sister of Sir Thorin and Sir Frerin

Lord Thráin of Erebor - Lord of the Lands of Erebor and the city, son of Thrór, father of Sir Thorin, Mistress Dís and Sir Frerin, grandfather to Fili and Kili

Lord Thrór of Erebor - nicknamed 'The Builder' he built the Lonely Castle , father of Lord Thráin(died of old age)

Fili and Kili - Dís children, father Sir Vili of the Silver Moon, (children)

Sir Vili of the Silver Moon - husband to Dís and knight of Erebor, come from a small village near Erebor

Sir Dwalin of the Boar - Master of Arms, Friend of Sir Thorin

Master Balin - First Advisor to the Lord and related to Sir Thorin, Mistress Dís and Sir Frerin through their great-grandfather

Bombur - owner of a soup kitchen by the castle

Bifur and Bofur - toymakers 

 

Servants:

Amalia - nurse of Kili and Fili and maidservant of Mistress Dís

Franka - servant in Bilbo's house, former whore

 

people of Greenwood:

Lord Thranduil of Greenwood - Lord of Greenwoodm husband of Lady Meraina and The Hidden Fortress

Lady Meraina of Greenwood - wife of Lord Thranduil, mother of Sir Legolas, was raped by Sauron and left for dead in the woods, where her people found her, died after a few months 

Sir Legolas Greenleaf - son of Lord Thranduil and knight of Greenwood (young man)

Lady Tauriel of Redriver - Lady of the small castle Redriver and betrothed to Sir Legolas (young woman)

 

people of Rivendell:

Lord Elrond of Rivendell - Lord of Rivendell and the Last Homely House

Lady Arwen of Rivendell - daughter of Lord Rivendell (child)

 

people of Iron Caslte

Lord Dáin the Iron - Lord of Iron Castle and cousin to Sir Thorin, Sir Frerin and Mistress Dís

Sir Thorin of the Stonehelm - son of Lord Dáin, nicknamed 'Stonehelm'

 

other important characters:

Gandalf the Grey/Gandalf of the Maiar- traveling merchant and advisor

Azog - outlaw killed by the hand of Lord Dáin

Smaug - outlaw killed by the hand of Sir Thorin of the Oakenshield

Sauron - famous outlaw and supporter of Smaug and Azog, still alive

Bolg - son of Azog, still alive

Sir Beorn the Bear - free knight, who has his own small land near Greenwood with some farmers and servants, owes no-one loyalty, lives in the Bear Tower

 

Places:

Erebor -  lordship in the north-east of Middle Earth, castle: The Lonely Castle 

Greenwood - lordship in the north-east close to Erebor, castle: The Hidden Fortress

Redriver - small castle in the lordship of Greenwood

Rivendell - lordship in the west behind the Misty Mountains, castle: Last Homely House

The Iron Caslte - small lordship and castle in the far north-east, close to Erebor and Greenwood

The Bear Tower - small territory to the west of Greenwood, owned by Sir Beorn

Maiar - country to the south over the ocean, unexplored and far away from the shore of Middle Earth 

The Brown Lands - uninhabited lands reaching from the east until the east-south 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you and i keep track of the characters. If i forgot one or made a mistake, just comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo exhaled and walked out of his door. And bumped right into a solid body.

   “Oh I am so sorry.” The small man stumbled back and held on his doorframe. A sly smirk above him made him shiver. Of course it had to be Sir Thorin of the Oakenshield, son to the Lord of Erebor.

   “Watch out, grocer.”, said the tall, black dressed knight before walking towards the high castle. Bilbo huffed, but said nothing. While he walked over the market, he spotted his old friend Bifur. The mute man sat with his cousin on some old stools and carved new wooden toys.

   “Good morning my friends.” Bilbo said and smiled.

   “Fine morning in deed. I have heard, the lord will see you today.”

   “Yes, it is a very important thing. Gandalf has come back and he and I will go to Lord Thror to ask him about new trade partners.”

   “But I have to warn you lad, the last time, I think it was Lord Thranduil, who asked, our dear lord reacted not very friendly.” Bilbo shook his head.

   “I don’t understand, why the Greenleaf’s are so unpopular here. The last time I visited them, it seemed to me, that they weren’t that different from us.”

   “You shouldn’t forget the thing twenty years ago with the outlaws. When Azog and Smaug nearly ruined the lordship.” Bombur, the owner of a soup kitchen near the castle came over, leading a mule with a barrel of wine on the beasts back.

   “Oh yes.” Bilbo replied, remembering his mother talking about it. He moved to Erebor after all that happened, but his mother, in many ways a curious woman had knewn quite a lot. Only with the help of Gandalf, an influential man, Erebor was able to bring the two outlaws and their followers to justice.

   “What do you expect for the meeting?” Bofur asked, rubbing his calloused hands.

   “We want to make new contracts with Lord Elrond of Rivendell and some others, across the Misty Mountains. But as far as I know, it will be hard to convince them to accept only one of them. But maybe we are lucky and Lord Thror is in a good mood.”

   “It could also be, that maybe Mistress Dís or Sir Frerin talks to you, if the Lord is buisy.” Bombur smiled. The rather fat man with bright red hair was always good spirited and optimistic.

   “Let’s pray to the gods for that. But if you excuse me, I have to pick up Gandalf and then go to the castle.” Waving at his friends, Bilbo walked throught the maze of Erebor. The small buildings were hunched together against the tall mountain of the castle. It was often, partly proud, but also partly anxious, called The Lonely Castle. There was no such a fortress around.

Bilbo greeted many of the people around him, knowing most of them personally. He was in the city council, helping Lord Thror to rule over the city and the surrounding lands. His strong position as a merchant was admired and he was not only famous for his generosity, but also for his thoughtfulness. Gandalf was a travelling tradesman, one of those who somehow always knew someone he could call a friend.

Since Bilbo had been small, he had known the man. His grandfather The Old Took, one of the few small lords around Erebor was good friends with Gandalf. Never in his life, the bearded man has disappointed either The Old Took or Belladonna, Bilbo’s mother. Sighing, Bilbo stopped by the Prancing Pony, the best inn in Erebor situated in the Bree Alley, a small, dirty road underneath the towering castle.

   “Hello Bilbo.” The deep, rolling voice behind Bilbo made the smaller man jump.

   “Gandalf, for the love of Yavanna, you shocked me.”

   “I am sorry.” The grey dressed man with the leather bag by his side, chuckled softly. “I hope you can forgive me.”

   “I could, if you make Thror to sign the contracts and get his son out of my way.”

   “Say why does Sir Thorin of the Oakenshield bother you?” The gleam in Gandalf’s eyes was lost to Bilbo.

   “I constantly bump into him.” Bilbo said, not feeling the blush, but realising, that he was drifting off to those hours of the day, when he saw out of the window of his small office, which looked over the big market place, spying on the knight, admiring the dark leather and the panther like movements of his. He shook himself, hoping that Gandalf didn’t saw it.

   “Well, not even I rule over coincidence.” Gandalf said simply. He knew Bilbo since he had been a child and knew the man better than anyone. Through Bilbo tried to convince everyone, that he hated Sir Thorin, he had a huge crush on him.

   “We should go, if we don’t want to be late.” Nodding, Gandalf followed Bilbo until the foot of the castle, were the two of them had to identify themselves and then they walked over the long stairs right at the side of the mountain. There was another way up, but it was reserved for carriages and knights. The small man, afraid of heights clung to the stone by his side, casting looks down.

   “Look up, not down Bilbo.” Gandalf advised, but Bilbo didn’t listen. His knees were weak by the time he was at the end. Just when he felt the wall, that bordered the main court, his hand slipped on the moist stone. Gandalf, a few steps behind launched himself forward, but another hand grabbed Bilbo’s. Sir Thorin’s grin looked terrifying from that perspective, was the only thing, Bilbo could think of.

   “You should watch out, grocer, not every place is a safe as your little house.” Still in shock, Bilbo didn’t reply and let himself being pulled up. When he stood by the knights side he once more smelled the heavy musk of leather and horse, that seemed to surround Sir Thorin all the time.

   “Thank you.” He was able to whisper, before he fainted.

 

>>>>>|||||||||<<<<<

 

When he woke once more, Bilbo was laying on a hard bench. He soon realized, it was in the court room. Sitting up, he felt dizzy once more, but he breathed slowly and his vision became clear once more. On the far side of the room, on the small table usually reserved for the higher nobility, Gandalf sat with Mistress Dís and Sir Thorin. Sir Frerin was standing a few feet away by the window, clearly listening. When Sir Thorin saw the small man, a wicked smile spread on his face.

   “The grocer has woken.” He said loudly, getting a dirty look from his sister.

   “Mister Baggins, I am happy, you recovered. Take a seat. Gandalf has just explained the situation. Your knowledge is needed now.” Bilbo smiled a the dark haired woman with silver-green eyes. Her brother was also dark but had brown eyes. Sir Thorin’s eyes on the other hand were a mystery to Bilbo. They changed colours as fast as…actually Bilbo didn’t knew how fast they changed colours.

When he sat down on the table, Mistress Dís offered him some wine and the second the first drop had hit his tongue, he knew it was the wine, Bombur tended to give him as a gift. Sweet and fruity, but neither of the men could drink more than three glasses of it, before feeling dizzy and babbling nonsense.

Bilbo began talking, toying with the heavy cup and watching the two people across the table. All the time, Sir Thorin stared at him, causing him to sip, whenever Mistress Dís or Gandalf spoke. Neither of the knight spoke, Sir Frerin left the room soon, leaving the spot by the window empty. Bilbo felt so insecure, that he couldn’t stop drinking, until he felt himself nodding off.

   “Mister Baggins?”

   “Soorry. Drank too muuuuch.” He said, tongue heavy. “Very soooorry.” Gandalf smiled.

   “That wine is very strong.” He explained. “Bilbo doesn’t seem to know that.”

   “Oh my! I am very sorry, Thorin recommended it to me, a friend of his quite liked it, he said.” While Dís looked worriedly at the small man, Bilbo’s eyes fixed on Sir Thorin. The grin spreading on the man’s face was enough for Bilbo to know, what was going on. But the second he rose, he passed out once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'morning after' *chough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After i got such positive responses only shortly after i posted this work from my readers (ok two of them)(Which by the way surprised me a lot) I decided to post the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
> but don't dwell on illusions, i won't be able to write every day a chapter i have a life of my own too :) 
> 
> Thank you all once more for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!

Once more, Bilbo woke in a room in the castle, but this time he was unfamiliar with his surroundings. There was light from one side, blinding him for a few seconds. His head throbbed violently and he felt horrible.

   “The grocer finally woke.” Said a voice from somewhere in the room. Bilbo groaned and pulled the blanket up, trying to hide his embarrassment. But soon, his linen armour was ripped away and he faced the leather clad knight hovering above him.

   “Good morning?” He asked.

   “It’s no good morning, especially after I had to spent the night with you next to me. I don’t know, what Dís was thinking, when she let all the guestrooms restored.” Sir Thorin went on and on with his rant, but Bilbo was stuck on the bit about them sharing a bed. The mad blush on his face was burning and he closed his eyes. The knight, not noticing his bed partners embarrassment, walked through the room, shouting and cursing at his sister.

Only when Bilbo rolled out of bed and waddled to the water basin, Sir Thorin stopped and turned back at the small man. But Bilbo washed his face thoroughly, causing Sir Thorin to roll his eyes behind his back.

   “When you feel like, there are your clothes and Gandalf waits next door for you.” Without much more, Sir Thorin was out of the room and Bilbo was left alone. The small man leaned on the wall, trying not to faint. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Okay Baggins, get a grip. Gather what happened: One: You nearly fell to your death, but Sir Thorin rescued you. Two: You fainted. Three: You got drunk and passed out. Four: you spend your night in Sir Thorin’s bed with said the insufferable, unbearable hot knight next to you.

Oh god, that was practically social suicide. Focus on the positive things: Dís may have accepted the contract. The contract! Bilbo’s eyes flew open and he suddenly began moving. Tossing away the baggy black shirt – definitely Sir Thorin’s – Bilbo dressed in his brown trousers and the bright red tunic made of raw silk. Sliding his brown belt around his hips and closing the golden buckle he looked for his coat. The green linen hung from some hooks on the wall. When Bilbo stepped out of the door, he saw Gandalf standing by the window opposite.

   “Good morning Gandalf.” Bilbo said. The old man turned, a broad smile visible underneath his beard.

   “Hello Bilbo. Yes a fine morning indeed. Sir Thorin is sparring with his friend Dwalin, one of the guards.” Gandalf pointed into the court. “It’s quite spectacular. Want to see?” Bilbo was close to shake his head, when suddenly two boys came running along.

   “Fili, we can see way better from here…oh.” The brown haired boy suddenly stopped. The blonde came too, but not running.

   “I am sorry for my younger brother’s behaviour. I am Fili and this is Kili. Our mother is Mistress Dís and our father Sir Vili of the Silver Moon.” Bilbo blinked, trying to remember the man, then suddenly the picture of a handsome knight came to his mind, blonde and smiling. Sometimes he accompanied Sir Thorin and as far as Bilbo knew, was a very friendly man.

   “Nice to meet you. I am Gandalf of the Maiar or also known as Gandalf the Grey. This is Bilbo Baggins, one of the merchants of Erebor.” Kili looked up to Bilbo and smiled broadly.

   “Mother talked fondly of you, Master Boggins.” Bilbo was about to tell the boy, that the name was wrong, but he hadn’t the heart to do so. Fili nudged his brother and smiled at Bilbo apologetically. Suddenly someone ran the same way as the boys, heavy panting. A nanny came into sight and the boys went pale.

   “Oh bugger.” Fili whispered.

   “Where have you been?” Shouted the woman, face red from the fast pace and anger. Before the boys could say a word, Bilbo had stepped forward.

   “I don’t mean to offend you, miss, but the boys wanted to see their uncle I suppose.”

   “That is no reason just to run off and leave me and their mother worried.” The nanny’s bright blue eyes blazed fierce underneath her blonde-red hair.

   “We didn’t mean to worry you Amalia.”

   “You did.” The woman glared down on the boys. Then she brushed back Kili’s tangled mane of hair and shoved the two of them towards the rail. “I wanted to watch anyway.” She said and winked at the boys. Amalia turned and looked at Bilbo. “I am sorry that I was so harsh, but those two always run away to play pranks or…well do whatever boys their age do.” Her laugh was light and Bilbo laughed with her. Gandalf, who had watched the entire scene was just standing there and smiled to himself.

When Bilbo stepped beside the woman and watched down into the court he easily spotted Sir Thorin and his friend. A black helmet decorated with crow wings on top held the heavy, black hair of the knight back. His entire armour was made in the same style and only the sword in his hands was different. The smithing style reminded Bilbo of his letter opener at home, an elegant thing made in Greenwood, the city of Lord Thranduil of the Greenleaf.

   “The sword was once a gift to Sir Thorin, a sign of friendship that didn’t evolve.” Gandalf seemed to have read Bilbo’s mind.

   “Why didn’t it?”

   “That’s not a story for now. But I will tell it to you soon.” Rolling his eyes at the cryptic answer of Gandalf, Bilbo looked back at the fight. Sir Thorin moved with such an ease and his usual panther like grace. There was no strike made hastily, no step made on insecure ground and no parade made too late. It was like dancing to Bilbo. He never saw much of knights, only occasionally, when he went into the castle during the tournaments.

And even then he watched it with a deep rooted distaste for violence. Neither his parents had talked about war as something sacred and glorious. He had barely heard a good word about it even here in Erebor, where the people where much more different than the people from the surrounding country. But now Bilbo saw the grace of fighting and he was lost in the view in front of him.

He didn’t feel Kili and Fili mock fighting beside him, shouting comments at their uncle and the guard, nor he felt the numbness in his legs from standing too long. Whenever Thorin seemed to lose, he gasped, earning a look from Gandalf. But even the longest fights needed to come to an end. Dwalin lost grip on his axe and stood weapons less in front of Sir Thorin. With one fluid motion the man brought his weapon up to Dwalin’s throat.

The cheers erupting from the audience, mostly containing guards and servants were ear-splitting. Dwalin growled and took a barrel of water and poured it’s content over Sir Thorin’s heard, who had just taken off his helmet. The man’s long mane now stuck to his face, but he laughed, a deep rumbling sound. Gandalf put his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

 

 

>>>>>>||||||||<<<<<

 

After Bilbo had returned home, he had sat down on his desk, though he didn’t to anytime else than stare out of the window. He had promised Mistress Dís to write immediately to Lord Elrond and Sir Beorn the Bear and all the others, they had talked about, he couldn’t bring himself to it. His mind wandered off, back to the last day and especially this one. Though he hadn’t seen Sir Thorin again, he had heard a lot about him through his nephews.

Even Amalia, their nanny had talked fondly about the man. Bilbo hadn’t intended to, but he had begun to like the woman. She was a lot like his mother, caring and gentle, in a way patience but also disciplinary. Fili and Kili were nice boys and Bilbo even met their father, an always smiling man with such love in his eyes, whenever he spotted one of his sons or his wife.

After a while, Franka came inside, her red-brown eyes filled with anger. Tossing her red hair back she stared at her master.

   “Master Baggins I called already four times. Your lunch is ready in the kitchen. And you need to give me your whish list for this evening and tomorrow’s break fast and lunch.”

   “Do whatever you whish Franka.” He said absently minded. But the woman had none of it. Her broad, freckled hand hit the table hard.

   “Master Baggins, I might be your cook, your house maid and your personal assistant, but I am not you and you have to eat and to order me. I have to cook for you, wash your things, take care of the house, the horses and the cats. I might do also some reading for you or bring a message to one of your friends and business partners, but for Sauron’s sake” Bilbo flinched at the name. “I am not your mother. So get a grip and write the list or you will live of bread and water until tomorrow evening!”

When the woman had left Bilbo still sat in the same position. Franka was a harsh woman, a former whore, but she had a sternness about her that was such a stark contrast to his soft nature, that she always got him back to earth. Sighing for the what felt hundredth time since he came home, he begun writing the list for Franka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter!  
> Bilbo, Thorin and Gandalf meet once more to talk about the trade contracts.

Franka sighed. She had done so twice in the last few minutes. She sat in the kitchen and watched the world outside the small house. And there was Sir Thorin Oakenshield. And she knew, she just knew that her master sat in his study watching the man from his window with wide eyes and open mouth. The thing with the open mouth she knew, because she once caught him. When her eyes travelled down once more to her knitting a loud knock interrupted her. Throwing her head back and growling, she rose and walked through the kitchen and the small dining room into the hall. The green door had a golden knob and when she turned she already felt the impatience the person on the other side had.

   “Welcome to Bag End.” Franka said and bowed. Someone walked inside without comment, but there was a second one standing on the street.

   “Hello Franka.” The red haired woman looked up and smiled at Gandalf. Then she turned and held back a gasp: Sir Thorin Oakenshield stood there, watching the hallways as if it was a filthy workhouse.

   “Master Gandalf. Sir Thorin.” Franka bowed once more. “I will see, if Master Bilbo has time for you.”

   “Tell him it’s urgent.” The kight had a harsh voice and didn’t even look at the servant. Frowning the woman walked upstairs to her master’s study.

   “Master Bilbo?” She said and entered. Only to find the small brown haired man in a state of huge distress.

   “He’s here?”

   “If you mean Sir Thorin I-am-better-than-you Oakenshield, then yes.” Bilbo’s hand shivered and he nearly spilled his ink over the books spread on his table.

   “Don’t call him like that, he can have your head for.” Franka rolled her eyes.

   “What do you want me to do?” But Bilbo was already too confused and began panicking. “Master!” She hissed, but stayed were she was.

   “What shall I do? Franka, what shall I do?”

   “First you should stop panicking. I think they only want to talk about yesterday. How about I clean up a bit and you go downstairs and talk to them…” Bilbo looked pale and worried, but he nodded.

   “I will be up in few minutes. Try to make it more presentable. You know, where the stuff belongs?” Franka nodded.

 

Bilbo walked down the old stairs and was soon faced with the view of Sir Thorin’s back side. The man was bent over and did something with his boot clasps.

   “Bilbo!” Gandalf said and walked over from where he had been standing by the window.

   “Gandalf, nice to see you so soon again.”

   “You only saw each other yesterday.” Said Sir Thorin gruffly.

   “Sir Thorin.” Bilbo bowed, feeling the hot blush creep up his cheeks. The knight didn’t even look at him, when he stood again. It made Bilbo unbelievably angry, that this man thought himself better than him. It’s not like he asked the knight to love him, but the tiny bit of a friendliness even Frerin showed towards him was more than anything, Sir Thorin had ever done for him.

   “What brings you here?” Bilbo asked, as if nothing had happened.

   “We bring the contract for Rivendell. Lord Thror has looked over it and agreed to the trade with Elrond.”

   “That’s wonderful to hear.” Bilbo said and meant it. “Why don’t you come upstairs, Franka has finished cleaning I hope.” Leading his guests upstairs, he felt the eyes of Sir Thorin on his back like fires burning on his skin. The door was still open and Franka was already finished, carrying some chairs to the table in the corner of the room, which was now free from books and papers.

   “Have a seat.” Bilbo said and went to get the trading contracts. When he turned back he looked right into Sir Thorin’s eyes and he felt a shiver running down his spine. He swallowed and sat down between the two men.

   “This is the contract for Lord Elrond and here the contract for Sir Beorn. I have been thinking about Lord Thranduil…” Sir Thorin growled and Bilbo jerked in shock.

   “We do not trade with Greenleaves.” He shouted and slammed his fists on the table top.

   “Thorin! If I say we trade with them, we will trade with them!” Gandalf growled over Bilbo’s head and for the first time in his life, the small man saw the other side of the friendly old man. Sir Thorin’s mouth twitched and he swallowed, but there was no further words coming from him.

   “Very well…uhm…how about you read through them and then we will see, what we could change.” Bilbo handed the three parchments over and went to find Franka and tell her to make tea.

   “What happened?” The woman asked, her eyebrow arched and her face in a slight frown.

   “No-Nothing Franka.”

   “I heard shouting Bilbo. And it was Thorin.”

   “It’s ‘Sir’ to you!” Bilbo hissed and walked past the servant. “And make tea, something calming with tasty herbs.”

   “Bilbo.” When the man turned, he saw the worry on her face. “Please.” His shoulders sagged and he rubbed his face.

   “Well, Sir Thorin is against trading with Lord Thranduil Greenleave. You know the grudge he holds against them. I thought it would be a clever idea to start trading with them. I mean, they are our closest neighbours apart from Lord Bard of Dale.” He shrugged, feeling tired. “I shouldn’t have talked about it.” Franka put her calloused hand on his shoulder.

   “Bilbo it’s not your fault. You want the best for Erebor and that’s absolutely fine.” When Bilbo looked up, he saw the smile on the woman’s features and smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this stupid chapter, but i plan to do something bigger and better next chapter, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo gets to meet Sir Thorin twice and the last time he finally talks back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 50-kudos-special, though it's not very special after all. (seriously the kudos exploded over night and i was 'WTH' this morning when i saw through my mails, telling me 'well you got -fivethousand- kudos on that fic')

After the contracts had been signed by Lord Thráin, even the contract for Lord Thranduil, Bilbo had sent them with the three fastest messengers he knew, fully aware of the importance of those contracts. Soon after that, Gandalf had left Erebor, because he was asked by Mistress Dís to go with a caravan for the Iron Castle, where a cousin of hers lived.

   “Have you gotten word from any of the new tradepartners?” Bofur asked the merchant one evening when they sat in the pub.

   “No nothing so far, but I don’t think it’ll take long anymore. After all I had contact with them even before the contracts were written.”

   “Even with Lord Thranduil?” Bombur frowned and looked suspicious.

   “When we came here, we lived for a short while under the protection of his in Greenwood, because my mother liked it around there.” Bilbo shrugged. “I used to babysit Legolas and Tauriel when my mother helped the Lady.”

   “You met the Lady?” Bofur looked surprised.

   “My father and mother were merchants and tailors for lot of people in the Hidden Fortress. So I met quite a lot of influential Lords and Ladies in my teens.” His two friends shook their heads in disbelieve.

   “Have you known her after the attack by Sauron.” Bilbo’s face fell.

   “Yes.” He said, brows furrowed. “I saw her wasting away after it. It broke Legolas and his fathers heart to see her in that state. Shortly after she died, we left. We had been there only a year and a half, but it feels like it was far longer.”

   “But…what I don’t really understand is that Lord Thranduil didn’t lift a finger, when Smaug and Azog defiled the lands of Erebor after it became obvious, that Sauron helped those two.” Bombur leaned back, the chair creaking. “I mean…he must hate that man.”

   “Everyone would hate that man, after what he did to the Lady.” Bilbo said, rubbing his face and taking a sip from his ale. “I think he was too deep in his grief and couldn’t do anything. And he maybe was happy, that it wasn’t his lands, that were destroyed.” The small man ruffled his curls. “We can’t understand his motives, but I think he had more than just the hate between the two lordships.” Bofur looked as if he wanted to say something, but in that moment and hand landed on Bilbo’s shoulder. Leather clad and broad, Bilbo would have recognized this hand everywhere.

   “Can I have a word with you, Master Baggins.” Sir Thorin’s deep voice was stern and it was clear, that this was no question but an order. Bilbo rose and followed the man through a door and out into the small court in the back.

   “What do you want to talk about?” Bilbo said, shivering in the cold. Sir Thorin wore a long and heavy cloak with white fur in it and looked just perfectly warm.

   “I wanted to tell you two things. One is from my sister. She asks you to come to the next feast in the castle. You and Gandalf, who hopefully will have returned by then, are very important for our tradearrangements with the surrounding lords. The second thing is from my fahter.” The knight rubbed his eyebrow. “After your great deeds and the help you offered us, you are named Second Advisor to the Lord.” Sir Thorin was about to leave, but Bilbo grabbed his sleeve.

   “But wait!” He shouted. “The only thing I did was the contracts for Lord Elrond and the others.” The other man smirked.

   “You are always so humble.” Sneering the Knight pulled a parchment from his coat pocket. “Here is everything explained.” Bilbo took it and stared down on the ribbon, which closed the roll.

   “Wha…”

   “Don’t think the comment about you humbleness was meant nice. It is nearly disgusting how humble you are.” Before Bilbo could reply, the knight was gone and left Bilbo in the cold and in anger.

 

   “What was he thinking?” Bilbo shouted and Franka only sighed. The incident had happened yesterday evening, when Franka had been at her sisters for a family get-together. Now it was after dinner and they sat in the living room.

   “If you’d stop shouting, my headache would have the chance to vanish, but if you insist on going on like that for the rest of the evening, I will have to over think to make dinner tomorrow.” Huffing the man sat down by the fire and glared at his servant.

   “You should watch your mouth, I could kick you out.”

   “If you did such a thing, which I highly doubt, you have to look for another servant with the abilities of three servants, which won’t be easy.”

   “I know, I know.” Bilbo mumbled. “I am just angry at this damn Sir Thorin.”

   “He’s a dickhead.”

   “Franka!” Bilbo said terrified. “Don’t talk so bad about the son of your lord.”

   “I don’t care, he is one.”

   “Still, he could have your head for it.” Franka shrugged. “Anyway. I was saying that he annoys me. First he insist on calling me ‘grocer’ though I am a merchant. And then he acts, as if my humbleness is disgusting!”

   “Leave it be.” Franka said. “You cant change a spoiled brat. He has been insufferable, he is insufferable and he will be insufferable until he dies.” The woman shrugged again.

   “He could at lest care about me a bit more.” The man sounded hurt.

   “Oh Bilbo.” Franka took his hand. “Don’t be like that. Just because you have feelings for him, which isn’t anything bad, it doesn’t mean he cares for you in the same fashion.”

   “I know that, but…a man can dream, cant he.”

   “But you shouldn’t, you mustn’t get lost in them, because if you do, you won’t be happy. You yearn for something you will never get and that will be your end. I don’t say, you need to fall out of love, but tame it, control it. You will break and I don’t want to see that.” Bilbo looked at Franka, seeing old pain in her eyes.

   “I know that you fear this, because it happened to you, but I hope it doesn’t happen to me. And if it does, we can always move to Greenwood. There are people who will welcome me with open arms.” Bilbo patted her arm and received a lopsided smile from the woman. The sat in silence for a few minutes.

   “What was in the letter by the way?” Bilbo jerked and sighed.

   “Seems like Mistress Dís had her eyes on me, over the last few years and thought, that I would make a great Second Advisor to the Lord and so she talked to her father and the First Advisor and both agreed. She forgot to tell me at the last meeting and there had been some formalities to be done, so she send her brother.”

   “Have you told Bofur and Bombur?”

   “Yeah. They have been both surprised and happy for me.” Bilbo laughed, when he thought of their faces. “Bofur dropped his tankard of ale and made a huge mess, while Bombur couldn’t close his mouth.” Franka shrieked with laughter.

   “Why can I picture it so easily?” Bilbo only laughed in reply and the two of them laughed until the cried. After both had leaned back, Bilbo took a sip from his watered ale.

   “How was the family get-together?”

   “Don’t remind me! Mother told me for the hundreth time to get a husband and I told her for the hundredth time that no-one would marry a whore, even after she stopped prostituting herself and my father was just the same old asshole, making fun of you. My sister has another brat on the way and I can’t think of a time in the year, when she isn’t with a child since she married that blacksmith. I mean after five children in four years, you should slow down, shouldn’t you?” Bilbo giggled. “Stop laughing this is serious. I can’t stand my family and they are awfully stupid.”

   “You couldn’t read too when you came to me.” Bilbo reminded her.

   “Yes, but I wanted to since I was a teen and I wasn’t allowed to.” Franka pulled at her sleeve. “They don’t even care about the Lords. It’s like they have no interest what so ever on matters of importance. They didn’t even knew, how the daughter of Lord Thráin was called.” No reply. “That’s something you should know after all. Her sons will probably be the new Lords.”

   “Sir Thorin could have sons of his own.” Franka gave him a look.

   “Sure.” The woman laughed curtly. “There’s no way this man has another interest in women then to give him pleasure. He always changed when he came to us.”

   “Have you ever…”

   “Oh no, he detest redheads. I am not sure, if I am lucky or unlucky.” She shrugged. A knock cracked though the embarrassed silence. Franka hurried to the door and gasped. She talked to someone and then there was a presence behind Bilbo.

   “We won’t need anything. This will be over shortly.” The small man jumped to his feet and stumbled over the rug only to see the door closing, shutting out Franka and leaving Sir Thorin in the living room opposite from Bilbo.

   “Good…evening?” Bilbo said, his voice quivering and high pitched. “Do you want to sit down?”

   “Thank you.” Sir Thorin sat down into Franka’s chair and stretched his longs legs out, leaving muddy stains on the carpets.

   “Why…why are you here?” Bilbo said and nestled with his waistcoat, still standing.

   “My sister send you to tell you, that you need to be in the castle tomorrow.”

   “Couldn’t she just send a messenger?”

   “I was down here anyway and our best messengers are out in the country to send word to our knights and small Lords for we have need of them.”

   “What happened?” Bilbo asked, anxious about the answer.

   “Sauron and Bolg have started raiding villages on the border of our country to the Brown Lands.” He stared at the knight, feeling his face lose all colour and his knees went weak. When Bilbo sat into his chair, he felt the gaze of Sir Thorin on him.

   “Are you certain?”

   “I am. Bolg is coming for mine and Dáin’s head. And if he can, also for my entire family.” The knight looked angry but also worried.

   “Even the boys?”

   “I named them my heirs, if I never have children myself. So they need to die to or they’ll take revenge later.” Bilbo shook his head, not able to believe this. “Bilbo. We need your help on this matter. Because you are a merchant, you are probably able so support our troops with weapons and food.” Bilbo looked at the knight. He sounded different than last night, now he was nearly friendly and spoke softly to him, gone was the stern knight.

   “I will come tomorrow into the castle if your father needs me. The First Advisor will be there too, won’t he?”

   “Master Balin will attend the meeting too, as will my sister and I, whilst my brothers rides to Sir Vili of the Silver Moon to inform him of the attacks. He is a knight of Erebor and he has to protect his family and lord.” Sir Thorin rose and walked past Bilbo, putting one hand on his shoulder. The calloused fingers tighten around the fabric of his waistcoat. “You will need a servant. And because you have no-one else than that whore, you will bring her.” Sir Thorin chuckled.

   “How dare you! Franka has served me well over the last few years and I will not let anyone insult her of what she was, of what she has been forced to do!” Bilbo shouted and his fist hit the knights back, causing the attacker more pain than the victim. The knight growled low in his chest.

   “What are you doing, grocer? Hitting a member of the ruling family is not allowed.” The knight turned slowly and looked down on the man.

   “I am not afraid of you! You shouldn’t be such a huge ass towards the people you are going to rule one day, you depend on them, just as they depend on you!” Still shouting, Bilbo jabbed one finger against Sir Thorin’s chest, trying to focus more on his anger than on the hard muscle underneath his fingertip.

   “Why should I listen to a grocer?”

   “I know what it means to live under an ungrateful leader. I did so in my teens and my entire childhood. Do you think we moved her for nothing?” Shoving his face into Sir Thorin’s personal space, Bilbo sneered. “I have enough of you attitude. You act as if you are send from heaven and have to endure life on earth like a saint and with an ever growing frown on your features.

“I have enough of it and I think I speak for a lot of other people here! Because you are born in the Lonely Castle you think you are better than the common people. But we work hard everyday to make the life up there so nice and comfortable. The only think we are in need of is protection and as a knight you are the one to give us this. Not only protection from outlaws but also from injustice. And now leave my house, before these carpet are stained with blood.” Pointing to the door, Bilbo stood there, shaking with rage and the knight, to his utter surprise, smiled and said:

   “Truly the choice was right” And then he left. Bilbo stood dumpstruck in his living room and felt, that the knight didn’t mean his appointment to Second Advisor was meant with the last remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distressing news are received, an unexpected ally is made and then even worse news are brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating over a month!!! I was so busy with school, the advent calendar and sleeping that i had neither the time nor the creativity to write a chapter.  
> This has been on my mind for quite some time now and i hope it's not too much in one chapter :) (I corrected now the wrong names :P)

Bilbo sat with Sir Frerin, Sir Thorin, the Second Advisor Balin and Lord Thráin on the table in the Private Throne Room, when Sir Vili burst into it. They had just talked about the harvest and how and where to store the goods.

   “I am sorry to intrude, but we received distressing news.” He held a crumbled parchment in his hands. Sir Thorin rose and took the note, sharing a look with his brother-in-law. Scanning the note, the knight’s face fell.

   “Sauron and Bolg have attacked a fortress near the Brown Lands.” Sir Thorin’s face hardened again. “We need to gather our forces father.” Lord Thráin nodded slowly. There was something in his face, Bilbo couldn’t quite place

   “Send out word to all the fortresses and castles. Those who can’t fight shall stay here in the Lonely Castle and the city. Some guards stay behind the others shall prepare for leaving.” A guard nodded and left for the scribes, while the other one hurried outside to spread word in the city. Bilbo looked around, panic boiling in his stomach. The knights and the lord looked steady and no one talked swift, but when Bilbo caught Sir Thorin’s eye, he saw worry and fright in the knights eyes.

   “We should leave these trivial matter be for the next while. We need to discuss the best way to defend ourselves and defeat those outlaws.” Lord Thráin nodded at his youngest words.

   “I won’t run into battle. I am too old for that. Thorin, you will guide our forces with the help of Balin.” Balin, who has only about ten years younger than Lord Thrór nodded eagerly and Sir Thorin bowed to his father. “If we are lucky, Sir Beorn comes to our aid. He is a fierce warrior and Bolg’s father has killed many of his kin and peasants. No help is to be expected from Thranduil, but we could maybe get Lord Elrond to our aid.”

   “Remember he is on the other side of the Misty Mountains.” Sir Vili pointed out, now standing by the table.

   “I know, but he has already fought by our side against Azog and Smaug.” Sir Frerin rubbed his chin. “It will take too much time to train the peasants, we should seek out those, who have fought in the first war against the outlaws and prepare them.”

   “Are they willing to fight in another war?” Bilbo dared to ask.

   “That doesn’t matter!” Sir Thorin shouted. “Their lord orders them to do so!” Balin put one hand on the knights arm.

   “Peace Thorin. Bilbo you need to know, that we rely on them. We don’t have an army ready to fight any time. It’s too expensive and we fight rarely in wars lately. Lord Thráin takes care of them with treaties and wars so they have to obey him.” Bilbo bit his tongue not to blurt out the stupidity and flaws in that system, but there was a commotion outside and Bilbo turned to the window overlooking the court.

   “There is someone in armour. Silver armour and…it is Lord Thranduil of Greenwood.” Bilbo turned to see a disgusted look on the lord’s and his sons’ faces. Only Sir Vili looked neutral.

   “Why is that coward here? He has no business with me apart from trading.” Lord Thrór sneered, but the door already opened and the lord entered with his son by his side. HE bowed without mockery. His face, usually bored was set and grim.

   “Lord Thráin I am here to assist you in the war against Sauron and Bolg, if you leave Sauron to me and my son.” Bilbo’s heart fluttered in panic when he saw Lord Thráin’s face.

   “Where have you been, when Smaug and Azog drowned us in blood?” Lord Thranduil closed his unruly eyes.

   “I grieved for my wife and thought it would never be my problem.”

   “You left us to die!”

   “You look very alive to me!”

   “Please calm down.” Bilbo said, shivering, but with a strength in his voice, he hadn’t had before. “We all have done stupid things in life, but we need each other’s help more than a deeper hate!” The two lords stared at Bilbo in disbelieve.

   “How dare you step before me like that?” Lord Thráin shouted.

   “I am your Second Advisor!” Bilbo said stern. “I advise you to stop this nonsense and focus on the more important things: How do we fight theses two outlaws. The merchant inhaled deeply.

   “Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Baggins.” Lord Thranduil smiled. “You have grown into a good man.”

   “Thank you, Lord Thranduil. I am happy to hear that you have finally decided to take action.” Sir Thorin shot Bilbo a look of confusion and disgust.

   “You know him?” He asked, a frown on his face.

   “My mother was his wife’s tailor, so yes I know him.” The knight sneered, but kept quiet.

   “Why don’t we all sit down and discuss the matter on hand?” Balin asked and all found themselves a seat.

 

Franka looked out of the window. Her red hair was neatly braided and she held Bilbo’s hand. The man cried, watching his love ride out with all those soldiers and lords. Sir Dáin and his son rode by his side and the dark haired scalp between the two redheads stood out. The heavy helmet with the raven wings hung from his saddle.

   “What do I do if he doesn’t come back?” Bilbo asked, whipping away his tears.

   “Weep. Be sad.” Franka said. “I don’t know. You might even drive mad.”

   “What happy future.” Bilbo said with a dying laugh on his lips.

   “We should go into the castle.” Nodding the merchant rose and followed his servant through the empty streets. Out of several houses there was weeping and crying, but Bilbo ignored it. It would be only worse after the war. When he and Franka then stood in the Lonely Castle, Mistress Dís came over to them.

   “It’s nice to see you again Bilbo.” Her eyes weren’t red, but her voice heavy and grave, giving away that she had cried.

   “I would have liked it to be under better stars.” Bilbo said truthfully. Mistress Dís huffed out a laugh.

   “Don’t we all?” Her gaze became distant and distracted. “May the all return alive.” Bilbo nodded and touched her hand gently in consolation. That broke the spell.

   “Where are Fili and Kili?” Bilbo asked.

   “Amalia takes care of them. Follow me.” Walking behind the mistress Franka and Bilbo looked on the ground.

 

They had been now already three days in the camp and still no sight of Sauron or Bolg. Sir Thorin paced his tent and his brother tapped the big table in the middle of the room. Only Lord Thranduil stood relaxed in one corner.

   “Where are they?” Balin shook his head at Lord Dáin’s question.

   “I don’t know. But they will come.” Night had fallen already hours ago, but none of the men in the tent desired to go to bed. Suddenly there were shrieks outside and someone shouted “Intruder!”. Sir Thorin’s hand immediately to his sword, but no one attacked. Instead Sir Dwalin dragged a hooded figure into the tent.

   “This one tired to enter, but was too loud.” He ripped the hood back, revealing Franka, Bilbo’s servant. Her eyes were wide and there was a cut over her cheek and her face was crusted with blood. There was something about her appearance and her eyes that made Sir Thorin uneasy.

   “Do you know her?” Sir Dwalin asked.

   “Yes. She is Bilbo’s servant.” His voice was hoarse when he thought of the merchant. But he whipped away the picture of the man with the blonde curls and bright smile.

   “Sir Thorin.” Franka whispered, still on her knees. “I bring you urgent news.” Her eyes filled with tears. “The Lonely Castle fell.” Tears trickled down her cheeks. No one spoke, the tense silence in the tent was graspable.

“They came at night, hundreds of them. I was with Bilbo and Mistress Dís, when they dragged all of us out. In front of us they murdered…Lord Thráin.” Her voice broke and she looked at Sir Thorin. “I am so sorry. They threatened to kill Mistress Dís as well and the boys later, if you wouldn’t come soon. Then they took me and some other maids…” She trailed off, all knowing what they had done to the women.

   “How where you able to flee?” Sir Frerin asked, his voice grave from the new, but still strong enough. Without hesitation, Franka pulled a long twisted dagger out of a sheath on her leg.

   “Don’t think women are unarmed just because.” There was that determined and harsh tone in her voice, Sir Thorin had heard so often when she talked to him.

   “How is Bilbo?” The knight asked. Franka shot him a glance, but smiled.

   “He is well. They thought he was only a simple merchant. I do believe he is as safe as possible.” She rose and looked into Sir Thorin’s eyes. “but your sister and nephews are not.”

   “We will leave at first daylight to return to the Lonely Castle!” Sir Thorin said. “Will you follow us Lord Thranduil?”

   “I would follow you even if my revenge would be done.” The lord of Greenwood smiled cruelly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting <3  
> Happy Christmas!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Thorin finally arrives at the Lonely Castle, but is he in time to save th hostage taken by Bolg and Sauron. Franka decides to fight in the battle too.... (+ Dwalin gets Thorin to talk about his feeeellllssss for Bilbo)  
> WARNING:  
> Mentions of Torture/Child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for not updating any sooner, but Solangelo happened and i was occupied with that ship thehehe  
> I hope you like this chapter

Sir Thorin watched the Lonely Castle. Franka stood by his side, the wound on her cheek now slowly healing.

   “How did they come in?” He asked as the troops built up a camp for the night.

   “There were some of the already in the city walls. When Bolg and Sauron then attacked, the remaining guards were backstabbed.” The lonely castle took them a day, but eventually it fell.” The knight looked at the servant. Her eyes were filled with grief, but a weird sort of strength. “Please, if you can get my master out there alive. He did so much good for me.”

   “I will try.” Sir Thorin promised before he turned and walked into the tent, where he would spend the night waiting for the morning to attack. The cool air outside was replaced by the moist warmth inside. His armour, black and decorated with raven, laid in a corner and he felt unsure. His sister’s and nephews’ life depended on their success. And Bilbo’s. The thought was shooed away, but Sir Thorin knew he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, if the merchant died.

There was something about Bilbo that made the knight unsure of himself. He had always thought he had sworn his life to the sword and only the sword. But Bilbo…the merchant confused him, his behaviour so different from what he was used to. Bilbo was well-known to employ a former whore and to have friends in the lower circles of the city. But he was so well behaved in front of royalty.

   “Thorin.” Sir Dwalin entered the tent. “Are you fine?”

   “Yes.” The dark-haired knight nodded and Sir Dwalin sat down with him.

   “I am not so sure, if you are honest. You have been far too inattentive in the last few days.”

   “I am just worried.” Sir Thorin tried to calm his friends worries.

   “Not only about Dís and the boys. It’s the grocer you fear for.” Flinching at the mention of Bilbo’s harsh nickname, Sir Thorin turned back at Sir Dwalin. The dark haired knight poured some wine, avoiding looking at Sir Dwalin. “He’s cute though.”

   “Keep your mouth shut!” Sit Thorin slammed down the two cups.

   “So you are worried for the man.” Sir Dwalin laughed. “I knew it the moment I saw you with his fainted body. You looked so confused and not-Thorin like that there needed to be something about Bilbo Baggins.”

   “What…was is that obvious?” Sir Thorin looked over to Dwalin.

   “Yes. Lucky you, that only I noticed it.” Sighing, Sir Thorin drowned his cup. He rolled it absently minded in his hand. “But seriously Thorin. He is someone likeable. Most people in town will tell you stories about his gentleness and friendliness. They praise him for so much.”

   “I have known him since some years. But honestly I don’t think he’d be happy if I told him, that I am in love with him. He thinks I am a cruel bastard and probably even hates me.” Sir Dwalin sighed. Neither of them spoke for a while.

   “Thorin…when was the last time you were happy over a longer period of time?”

   “I…I don’t know Dwalin. It’s long, very long. I think when grandfather was still alive, shortly after the marriage between Dís and Vili.” The other knight sighed again.

   “See. Thorin, neither of us lives a happy and cheerful life, but I bet mine is more fun than yours. You always are so stiff and stern around people. The only time you are really the man I knew is when you play with the boys or fight against me. I have little Ori, but you have none to return after a fight.” Sir Dwalin rubbed his bald head.

“What I am trying to tell you, that you need someone to love, who loves you equally. Vili has Dís and your father had Dírena, your mother. But when she died, he fell into that pit. I don’t want that to happen to you Thorin.”

   “I understand Dwalin. But is there any proof that Bilbo loves me too? Is there anything that isn’t just a big ‘maybe’?” Rubbing his face, Sir Thorin leaned back in his chair. “I want to believe that Bilbo loves me. I want to believe he wants a life with me. I want to believe I can save him tomorrow. But there is that ‘What if not’ playing in my head all the time and I can’t deny that my worries are genuine.”

 

 

Bilbo woke to the screams of dying citizens. Fili and Kili were huddle up to him and stared at the merchant with big eyes. He pulled them closer and looked over the guards standing at the door. Mistress Dís was lying in the other corner, sleeping. Her fair face was bruised and battered. Bilbo felt himself the beating from yesterday.

   “Bilbo. When will Franka return?” Kili whispered.

   “Soon.” Bilbo replied gently, but the attention of the guard was already drawn.

   “No talking.” He kicked the boy and Kili whined in pain, waking the woman. She sat up, powerlessly watching. Her one wrist was in shackles and bound to the floor.

   “Please.” Bilbo asked, but only got a boot against the head.

   “Shut up grocer!” The guard spat. That he called him by Sir Thorin’s mock name made Bilbo furious. Only the knight was allowed to call him like that. But he stayed silent and pulled Kili closer, who was now consoled by Fili. The two boys had pale faces and terrified expressions. Bilbo worried about them so much. He prayed Franka would find Thorin in time and that the knight would trust his servant. Suddenly the door burst open. Bolg, blind on one eyes and the always red dressed Sauron entered. Sauron was an elegant outlaw, whilst Bolg was just simply disgusting.

   “You brother is here.” Bolg spat and kicked Mistress Dís, causing her to whine out in pain. “You four will die tomorrow. May you precious brother burry your bodies.”

   “I could eventually make a deal with you, Mistress Dís.” Sauron knelt down beside the woman. “If you agree to be my wife…”

   “Never would I” Mistress Dís began. “be your wife. I will die, but don’t think for one second you broke me. No one can break me.” She spat into his face and was immediately thrown at the wall.

   “Have it your way then.” The two outlaw leaders left the room again. Bilbo heard the woman whimper and he closed his eyes, praying to no god in particular, that Thorin would come in time.

 

 

   “Please Sir.” Franka said, while Thorin put on his armour. “Let me come with you. I want to help you.”

   “I cant. You are a woman, no soldier.” Sir Thorin looked at the woman, her stern expression and angry eyes.

   “Do you really think I am weak? I want to help and why would you even care, if a woman fought in your army. The chances that I survive are low. Or do you thing your men’s strength will be lessened by a woman in their ranks?” She now shouted and Sir Thorin sighed.

   “Go to Dwalin. He will give you armour and a sword. You will ride by my side for Bilbo’s sake.”

   “Thank you my lord.” Franka bowed and left the tent. Her steps were firm on the ground and she felt the men’s gaze on her body. She ignored them and entered the armour tent.

   “Sir Dwalin. Sir Thorin sends me to get here my armour and sword.” The knight, who was at the moment handing over some helmets, stared at her in disbelieve. One of the men in the tent stared to laugh.

   “A woman fighting?” His friends grinned a bit. “This must be a joke. Go back and feed your children or whatever women do.” He laughed loudly. But it died down, when a dagger shot past his ear and hit the wooden beam behind his head. Franka had turned and trown her dagger at him.

   “Without me, you would come home to a grave. Each of your family members dead, slaughtered by Sauron and Bolg. I stole out of the Lonely Castle and came here to tell you what happened.” Pulling out the dagger, she leaned forward. “So don’t tell me what I should do.” Then she returned to Sir Dwalin, received her armour and sword and left the tent again.

 

 

Sir Thorin rode towards the Lonely Castle. The outlaws at the gates were easily over come, but the real challenge was the castle itself. Now he stopped his horse. Franka was a few horses back, as he turned.

   “How did you leave?”

   “There’s a small staircase, but there won’t be enough time to get everyone up that way.” Sir Thorin nodded.

   “We will send a group of twenty up there. Can you lead the way?”

   “Yes my lord.” She slid down as Sir Dwalin picked out twenty of the best men and then they were on their way.

   “We will have to create a distraction while they enter. We attack the castle. Shields up and spears out!” Sir Thorin shouted. The first ranks followed suit and all mounted men bound their horses to a stable.

   “Charge!” Sir Dwalin cried and the army set into motion. Sir Thorin ended up next to Lord Thranduil, Sir Dáin and Sir Dwalin in the middle of their army. All four men were determined to end this soon. But what came was horrible. Stones were hauled over the railing of the castle, smashing three to four at once. Hot boiling oil and water was poured down. And all the time arrows flew overhead. Sir Dain caught one to the shoulder and needed to retreat to get it out.

Lord Thranduil’s son Sir Legolas appeared in his stead and Sir Thorin felt his spirits and the spirits of his men wavered under the constant defence. But then outlaws were falling over the edges and war cries were audible in the inside of the castle. Soon the great doors opened and the army pushed in. Sir Thorin shoved forward, Lord Thranduil by his side. But what he saw in the middle of the court let his blood freeze. Dís, the boys and Bilbo were kneeling, panic in their eyes. And Bolg standing by their side, his gigantic axe lifted.

   “If you continued to invade the castle, these will die. No matter what you do.” Lord Thranduil growled at the sight of Sauron, who stood only a few steps away.

   “Give up! You can’t get out of here alive.” Sir Thorin shouted back, trying not to let show how worried for his family and Bilbo he was.

   “These four won’t either.” Sauron grinned. Sir Thorin looked at Bilbo, the closest to Bolg. The merchant looked at him and there was a sad smile on his lips. Fear seized Sir Thorin’s heart when he realized, that Bilbo was willing to give up his life. But before he could react, everything drowned in chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's important (I hurry up with the next chapter, promise)  
> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.  
> Warning:  
> depiction of violence, torture and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Really.

Thorin saw in a split second how Franks swung her sword against Bolg, then the advancing outlaws washed over them. Sir Thorin reacted fast and tried to slaughter a way free to Bilbo, whose high pitched cries were audible over the entire court and made his heart squeeze. Sir Legolas was suddenly by his side, swinging a heavy sword.

   “Sir Thorin. My father tells you to look for the prisoners, you know these parts better.” Forcing himself not to smile, Sir Thorin nodded and Sir Dwalin was by his other side in no time with some of the most hardened warriors in their ranks. They forced a way through the outlaws and immediately, Thorin whished he hadn’t been here so late. Franka was lying in a pool of her own blood, her long hair hanging over the stone steps and there were signs of bodies being dragged through the open door into the castle itself.

Kneeling down by the woman’s side, Sir Thorin felt his courage falter. She never had been beautiful, but death had given her an eerie glow, so pale was her face. The helmet had been knocked off her head and he saw the long cut over her white throat. But her face had an expression of determination on it, something he rarely saw. Sir Dwalin put his hand on Sir Thorin’s shoulder, in an attempt to get him to stand up.

   “Brave little soldier walking home.” He whispered to the woman. “Your master will be cared for.” He rose and looked at the men. “Come on! Let’s take this castle, our home back.” The roar coming from them washed away all the worries building up in Sir Thorin’s mind.

   “For Erebor!” Sir Dwalin shouted and together the soldier ran down the long, light filled corridors, following the trails of blood. On the way they slaughtered the outlaws crossing their paths and Sir Thorin saw the men’s faces bloodied and grim. They looked like they were carved out of stone and just as much mercy as stone they knew. In a wordless cry they barged into the big throne room. Dís was lying protectively around her children and Bilbo cried out in pain when Bolg’s whip slashed over his back in a lazy manner.

   “Oh the saviours have come.” Sauron said and grinned at Sir Thorin. As far as the knight could see, they were the only ones in the room, but they had the hostages. And Bilbo didn’t look good. The merchant was pale and his clothes were bloodied and stained. Hate and fury seized Sir Thorin’s heart.

   “Let them go.” He demanded, his voice steady and loud in the big room.

   “How about no?” Sauron offered and grinned. “We are having far too much fun to stop right now.” Gritting his teeth, Sir Dwalin lifted his axe.

   “It’s now use, you all will die. But if you murder these innocent people, we will torture you until you beg for us to stop and beyond that.” Neither Bold nor Sauron seemed to be impressed by that threat.

   “Trust me. You pain will be bigger. Also you wouldn’t dare to let these two lovely boys and their mother die.” Sauron’s long fingers cupped Fili’s face and the boy whimpered, afraid of the infliction of pain, that had to follow. But the outlaw merely let go and walked over to Bilbo, who was lying on the ground, his hands bound over his head and the rope tied to the throne.

   “And this cute little fellow.” Bolg snarled, talking for the first time. “Will be the last do die, while I torture him. He is so soft and cute, it’s nearly heart warming.” Sauron sniggered at that. Sir Thorin was on the brim of attacking, but the lazy hand on Sauron’s sword and Bolg’s axe by it’s owner’s side were stopping him.

   “What do you want?” He tried, heart sinking in the prospect of being so close and still losing.

   “We want blood, your blood and the blood of that stupid tree-lord.” Sauron hissed and took a few steps towards Sir Thorin, his long coat sliding over the stone floor. Bolg grinned and brought the whip down another time. Bilbo wailed in pain and the dark haired knight flinched. Sir Dwalin inhaled deeply, the outlaw now so very close to them.

   “We cannot give you what you want.” The knight said and stepped forward, Sauron still walking towards them. “But we can give you death.” With that, Sir Dwalin charged and attacked Sauron.

  “Protect Mistress Dís and the children!” Sir Thorin ordered before he looked over to Bilbo. His heart stopped again for a beat, the axe hanging over the small, hunched down body. Bolg brought the axe down, but Bilbo, miracoulously, rolled to the side and Sir Thorin threw his dagger. The long knife embedded itself into Bolg’s neck and the outlaw wavered. Sir Thorin charged and slit the man’s throat with one swing of his sword.

   “Franka was a good woman you dickhead.” He snarled before dropping his weapon. Lord Thranduil’s soldiers flooded the room and the lord himself walking inside, his son next to him.

   “Sauron, you are hereby imprisoned under the charges of breaking two lord’s laws, murdering and slaughtering innocent people, invading a castle and defiling a lady’s life.” Sir Thorin said, standing still protectively before Bilbo. “Take him in soldiers.” But the knight didn’t see Sauron getting led away, he turned around to look at Bilbo.

   “Franka.” The merchant whispered.

   “I’m sorry Bilbo.” Kneeling down, the knight cut away Bilbo’s hands from the rope. “She wanted to join, to help.” The merchant nodded.

   “I am happy that you came.” The slow smile on the smaller man’s face warmed Sir Thorin’s heart.

   “I am happy that I was able to save you.” He brushed away a streak of Bilbo’s locks. “And I am sorry for being too late.”

   “You came, that’s all I asked for. Nothing more.” Bilbo looked whiter with every passing minute.

   “WE should find a healer for you.” Sir Thorin took of his coat and wrapped it around Bilbo, lifting the smaller man up.

   “Brother.” Dís had now risen, her two boys by her side. “Thank you.” Her face was purpled and bloodied, but she looked better than Bilbo.

   “Can you call a healer for Bilbo?” He asked her, when Lord Thranduil came over.

   “This is the master of the woman, that warned us?” Sir Thorin nodded and Lord Thranduil suddenly realized, who it was. “Legolas get Kean and be quick about it!” The knight ran out.

   “Thank you Lord Thranduil.” Bilbo whispered.

   “For an old friend, I would do a lot.” The lord smiled gently.

   “We should bring him into a chamber.” Dís said and lifted Kili up.

   “Mine is the closest. Can you send the healer there?” Lord Thranduil nodded. “Thank you.”

 

>>>>>|||||||||<<<<<

 

Bilbo woke to soft light and a warm room. A redhaired woman leant over him and for a split second he thought it was Franka, but then he remembered her death. Letting out a sob, Bilbo’s body shook, causing him to cry out in pain at the feeling of his wounds.

   “Shh. Be calm and don’t move.” The woman handed him a drink. “I will get the lord.” Then she was gone and Bilbo was left. He couldn’t see much, the room was a blurry mess around him. As he drank, he felt the liquid heating him up.

   “Bilbo?” A soft voice asked. Bilbo looked up and spotted Sir Thorin. He opened his mouth, but the knight shook his head. “Don’t speak much.”

   “But the woman said she would go and get the lord.” Sir Thorin smiled.

   “I am Lord of Erebor now.” He said with a trail of embarrassment. “I got crowned yesterday.”

   “How…how long was I unconscious, Lord Thorin?”

   “Three days.” The dark-haired man smiled gently. “And call me Thorin please.” Bilbo leaned back, shocked.

   “So long?” Thorin nodded. “But…what…?”

   “I took care of everything. You need time to heal, as do Fili and Kili and Dís. No one wants you to hurry into something you are not ready for.” Thorin smiled gently.

   “No I was just…” Bilbo sighed. “How are the boys? Dís?”

   “Fili and Kili are fine, though they still have nightmares and there are some other things, but we all hope they get over it. Dís is as ever. Her husband is with her again and I think that’s all she needed.” Nodding, Bilbo felt the cup in his hands shiver. “Let me take this.”

   “Thank you.” Handing over the cup, their hands brushed and Thorin seemed to be shocked, that Bilbo’s hands were so cold.

   “Do you want me to put more wood into the fire? Get you a blanket.”

   “No.” Bilbo huffed out a laugh. “I am fine.” Still Thorin took Bilbo’s hands and warmed them between his palms. The merchants cheeks heated up and he imagined to also see a blush creeping over Sir Thorin’s face. The two sat there until the healer returned with lunch and the lord was called away. The two parted with an equally dizzy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry once more for murdering Franka. But as it seems, none of my OC's are living to see the end of a story (apart from some very few) it's nothing unusual. 
> 
> If you want, i can write a last last chapter. Just write a comment or send me an ask. I give you one week time, because i want this to be finished, so i can focus on the other fics i am writing at the moment. 
> 
> If this is the end, then i thank all of you for sticking around and not leaving me halfway through. I really love this AU and i think there'll be (maybe) some short one-shots into the vague direction of the middle ages. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Actual Last Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, yeah i got like 5 comments begging me to continue and finish this story properly, so here it is.   
> Have fun :D

Bilbo sighed. He sat in his study, eyes closed and his legs were outstretched. His new servant, a woman like Franka walked into the room. Her stern face was twisted up in disgust like always when a visitor was announced.

   “Lord Thorin.” Bilbo shot up, trying to look better, but the old pain stabbed up his back. Thorin, who had just entered, jumped forward, taking Bilbo’s cramped hands in his big ones.

   “Breath.” He said gently as the servant left the room. On the lord’s head, the crow crown sat, it’s age not visible to the eye.

   “Thank you.” Bilbo was able to whisper after a few attempts. He felt beaten up once more and his hands shivered.

   “No.” Thorin sat into the chair across Bilbo, stretching out his long limps before the fire. He looked gorgeous illuminated by the fire. He now wore a long coat, which he had hung over the empty stool by his side, lined with white fur and hanging down to his claves. His figure looked even more imposing with it.

   “What brings you here?” Bilbo asked as he toyed with the buttons of his waistcoat. The leather clad man shifted and smiled.

   “I come here because of a personal matter, Bilbo.” The lord’s eyes were lost in the play of the fire, the light flickering over his handsome features.

   “A…a personal matter?” Bilbo asked, his voice not as steady as he wanted it to.

   “Yes.” Thorin closed his eyes, relaxing in the warmth. “I wanted to talk to you about since a while now. I have never built up the courage to talk to you about it.” Bilbo’s heart was seized by fear and he felt his heart beat thrumming in his ears. “If you feel…awkward after this conversation around me, you are free to leave my services and return to Greenwood or wherever you want.” Thorin opened his eyes and this time there was fear in them.

   “Speak, please.” Bilbo bade the man as the time passed and no word left the lord’s lips. “I do want to hear what you have to say.” Thorin drew a shivering breath and exhaled again.

   “I love you, Bilbo Baggins. I have done so since a while, but I realized it, when you fainted into my arms. I didn’t dare to speak to you about it.” Thorin swallowed and Bilbo forgot to breath. “When I was unsure of your safety, I became aware, how much I care for you.” The lord slid out of his chair and knelt before Bilbo, taking out a ringbox from a pocket.

   “Do you want to marry me, Bilbo?” The love and the admiration in these light blue eyes made Bilbo’s heart falter and he felt tears well up in him.

   “I do, Thorin. I would do everything for you.” And then he fell into Thorin’s embrace when he tried to stand. The warmth and comforting smell radiated off Thorin’s body felt like homecoming for Bilbo and he leaned into the touch of Thorin’s hands on his face. The ring box laid, unopened and forgotten on the ground, when Thorin sat back into his chair, taking Bilbo with him.

The merchant stayed in the embrace of his knight, his love and his lord. Thorin nuzzled his nose into Bilbo’s long, honey-coloured curls and inhaled deeply. They sat in silence for a while until Bilbo shifted.

   “Does it hurt?” Thorin immediately asked. But Bilbo smiled.

   “No.” He looked up at the man and traced with one finger over Thorin’s brows. “I am fine.” He whispered. Thorin leant over and kissed Bilbo gently, both enjoying the alien feeling of lips against lips.

 

>>>>>|||||||||<<<<<

 

Dáin roared with laughter. He sat with Dwalin on a bench, both watching the newly weds talk to some congratulants.

   “These two idiots!” Dáin shouted, not caring of his cousin heard him. His red hair was hanging freely over his back and his swirled moustache was already smeared with fat and beer. Dwalin shook his head and sipped from his beer.

   “I was talking to him before the battle, such a whiney baby.” Dwalin said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

   “What do you say about your lord and master!” Thorin bellowed over the heads of the marriage guests, his groom coat still over his shoulders, Bilbo looking cute by his side.

 “That you were a whiney baby before the battle.” Dwalin growled, staring back at Thorin with his eyes squinted.

   “Come here, so we fight this out.” The dark haired man slid off his coat and hung it over his seat. Bilbo took his arms, trying to stop his newly wed husband, but without effort, Thorin freed himself. But he did shoot Bilbo an apologetic look. Dwalin walked to wards his friends and the two grinned at each other. The hall had fallen silent and all were watching.

   “Are you afraid?” Dwalin teased in the second, Thorin charged. The taller rammed his shoulder into Dwalin’s chest and both started to shove each other around like two bulls. Shouts broke out, cheering for either of them. Dwalin huffed out a laugh as he saw the terrified face of Bilbo.

   “Your bride seems to be afraid.”

   “He is my husband you twat.” Thorin growled and Dwalin got a fist to his ear, stumbling backwards.

   “Thorin!” Dís bellowed and stared at her misbehaving brother and his best friend. “This is not how you behave on a wedding and certainly not your own.” Though Dís fierce appearance, Thorin smiled to himself.

   “No one got hurt though.” Dwalin said, holding his ear.

   “Sure.” Dís said and arched her eyebrow. The entire hall cried out in amusement. Thorin rolled his eyes and he foot-bumped Dwalin before he returned to a mortified Bilbo.

   “I’m sorry love.” Thorin kissed Bilbo’s forehead.

   “Sure.” Bilbo only said and now even Dís laughed at the expression on the merchant’s face. Thorin was tempted to call Bilbo a grocer, but the last time it happened he had been ignored for a total of two weeks. And that would be a very bad start of a marriage. So instead he kissed him full on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> And also thanks for sticking with me :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, that Thorin is vastly inspired by Guy of Gisborne. Sorry, leather clad Richard Armitage is just perfect.


End file.
